


Deleted Scenes and Rewrites

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Deleted Scenes and Rewritten scenes, only smut
Relationships: Carla Connor/Liam Connor, Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

15th August 2018: Business maybe pleasure

"So what made you change your mind?" he asks, she knew this was coming deep down and the fact that it was from him it made her heart shiver more than it already did in his presence

"Hey?"

"About me…letting me invest?" he saw the way she looked at him, he didn’t know if it was fear but he sensed it was something more than that, he sensed that it was the longing to do something right

"Oh…" she pauses because she wasn’t entirely sure, she didn’t know it was him or Aidan, she just didn’t know but she also didn’t want to play into his hands "Aidan"

"Ah"

"He risked his own life to save mine and I owe him"

It was true, she really did felt like she owed him after all the pain he went through unbeknownst to everyone else, it really did hurt even to this day, it really did cause her pain both emotionally and physically.

"Well that and I'm a complete control freak and I needed my empire back"

"Hey…no" he shakes his head, he wanted her to see him for the man she once knew, before Tina and before he screwed everything up "You don’t need to cover with me"

"Cover for what?" her voice trembles its obvious to him that she's trying to hold herself together but he didn’t want her to he wanted her to feel like she could speak to him about the way she was feeling like the old days, like the days when it was both of them against the world

"It's ok to grieve, it's ok so let people see you sad" he whispers watching her close her eyes, he could read her like a book, he could tell that in the past couple of months she was trying to hold everything together for everyone she tried to push her grief away as if it didn’t matter because he knew that it was truly what she believed

"I miss him" she whimpers, the tears forming in her eyes, her admission didn’t startle Peter in a way it comforted him "I miss him so much"

"Hey" he places his hand gently on her arm and she turns around to fall into his arms just like she used to in the past, just like they used to hold each other close when they were struggling, she couldn’t deny that she missed it and he couldn’t deny it either

When he placed his hand on her head he defences came tumbling down, she was home and safe in his arms once more and it made him feel happy, he knew she would never admit to him what she was truly feeling but he could read her so well and he could tell that she felt the same

"I feel responsible"

"You're not-"

"I know I still feel it…because I pushed him, pushed him so hard, constantly on at him…because I'm a control freak and that's true"

"Yeah…yeah that is true" 

"I thought I couldn’t cry anymore"

"If you need to cry you need to cry" he tries to convince her that it's ok to let people see you sad and that he wouldn’t judge her, she knew this, she wanted to stop the tears but because it was Peter, her Peter, she couldn’t

"Says a man who has never worn eyeliner, what must I look like?" 

He cups her cheek with his right hand, he wanted to let her know that he was there and that he wanted to help her through her feelings like he used to

"Beautiful"

"Peter…I-"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I know I messed it up and that you can never love me again…will you let me help you…that's all I want"

She stared into his eyes and she really couldn’t believe she was hearing these words which were coming out of his mouth but they resonated with her on a scale where she felt like she could conquer the world if she had Peter in it. She felt safe, the brown eyes in front of her was her safety net as her life felt like she was walking the longest tightrope in the world. 

He watches as her eyes flutter down to his lips and the way she inches her face towards him ever so slightly confirmed everything for him, he loved her. His hand was weaved through her hair, her lips touched his and the familiar feeling was there for them both, they had been fighting this for so long now and none of them would care to admit well, that wasn’t entirely true, he admitted it but Carla being as stubborn as ever denied it and deep down he knew she felt the same because they were similar.

Their lips mashed together gently, it got deeper with every stroke their lips took against each other, he knew she was vulnerable so he pulled away asking for her confirmation to continue they stared certainly at each other and that was enough for him. They were brought back together with a magnetic force, their lips colliding, her hand moved to his cheek to keep him place so they didn’t stop, their lips sliding over each other, their tongues sliding around each other. His hand moved to cup the back of their head as they continued to kiss, she glided her hands down his chest until they rested on his belt, he pulled away and stared into her eyes to make sure she was ok with this, she cupped his face and kissed him again and that was all he needed to know.

She moved her hands swiftly down his chest again to his belt and unhooked it causing it to fall to the floor, he ran his hands up her back feeling the soft and tender skin under his rough fingers, the feeling ever so similar to the past and as always it causes an involuntary shiver. She felt the cold air on her back as her top was lifted up inch by inch just before she let Peter's trousers fall to the floor. 

They tear their lips away from each other to allow them to shed their clothes, she plastered on a sultry smile when noticing the prominent bulge in Peter's boxers. She pushed the elastic over his bulge revealing what she craved for so long.

He made short work on her neck placing arousing kisses and arousing licks along her delicate and trembling skin, she moaned when he found her sensitive spot. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulders and moan at the hardness of his erection pressed against her inner thigh. She lifted her leg up and hooked it around him pulling him close whilst she undoes the buttons of his shirt and pulls it off his body. She traced her fingers over one of his tattoos and it resonated a lost similarity which resembled between the two of them.

His hands wandered to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, the garment falling from her body. She moaned when he brushed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, her head tilting back ever so slightly, it wasn’t long before his lips moved to her neck again.

He used all of his strength to lift her up which took her by somewhat surprise but her legs wrapped around his body and he moved them to the office. She whimpered when he sat down on the office chair with her on his lap, the hardness of his erection brushing her folds through her underwear. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck then continued to kiss, the tongues sliding around his as they moan. His hands moved to the band of her thong and the both of them helped to remove the only barrier which would make them give in to their lust which had been building for quite a while.

He pulls back one last time to make sure she was ok, she smiles at him giving the confirmation that he needed. It wasn’t long before Carla had the base of his penis gripped in her hand, it made him moan. She knelt up onto her knees, he helped her keep balance and then she lined it up ready for her to sink down onto it which she did, it watched as each inch of him was engulfed in the tightness of her pussy.

It wasn’t long before she was grinding down onto him, bouncing up and down causing his dick to slide in and out of her eagerly. She was moaning and so was Peter, both of them spurring each other on continuously. He was thrusting up into her making the pleasure last.

Their lips were always connected only pausing for breath to moan through their actions. It wasn’t long before her thighs started to tremble and he could tell she was close to her peak. He was tugging at her hair gently, his tongue was gliding over the skin of her neck causing breathy moans from her luscious lips, her back arched and her toes curled and he held onto her as she released, her hips rocking ever so gently against him as he thrust into her. His body shuddered and with one last thrust, he released too, the two bodies in the room clinging onto each other.

"Peter" she whispers looking up at him, he presses his lips to her forehead "You know this changes nothing, right?"

"I know" he murmurs into her head "But I'll be here when you want things to change and that's all I ask"

"Thank you"


	2. 14th May 2008: You Don’t Even Need To Knock

He was trying to think about everything she said. There was no doubt that he loved her but he would never admit it vocally, he had admitted it to both his head and his heart though but the words just wouldn’t come tumbling out of his mouth to prove how he really felt.

He remembered the night before, he tried to bury it to the back of his mind but he really couldn’t do that because she was at the front of it and he knew she always would be. 

The way her delicate yet nimble fingers placed the golden keys on the desk was the thing that spoke volumes for him. It literally was the key to her heart and a key to her, he winced at the sentimentalities his mind was creating.

The way the cool air battered against his face it was a symbol of her, he mused. The way she was out to ruin his marriage, the way her razor-sharp tongue pierced through the air like an arrow fired from a bow, it resonated entirely with him. He knew her though, he knew that icy exterior could melt away and that was what he loved about her, how he could change her by the simplest of his touch. 

He walked for what he thought was miles but in reality, it wasn’t that far in the cool temperatures of the outside world. He thought about how sinful he had been, Maria had been through something traumatic and she needed h but his heart ruled out this time to the woman who he didn’t know he had feelings for, that was scary for him to admit and live his life like that.

He remembered the words she said moments prior, he approached the security doors in trepidation or excitement, he didn’t know but when staring at the name Connor he entirely gulped, she was one of them and she always would be, he would hate to see her shunned out of his family now that his brother was no longer here because in all honesty, he needed her. 

He padded up the stairs which in itself felt like it took an eternity. His limbs felt heavy and his mouth felt dry and even when they weren't touching he knew that she knew the effect she was already having on him. He placed the key into the door and twisted it causing the door to open. The flat was pitch black, he felt bad for disturbing her but he really did need her in more ways than one. He placed her key on the kitchen counter after clicking the door shut and pulling the chain across. He sighed audibly at first but he padded on through to the bedroom he nudged the door open and she just smiled at him, he smiled back.

“You came then?”

“I have nowhere else to go”

“There’s always Maria” she pins him a steely look he bites his lip afraid that he would cry, he didn’t want to seem weak around her when she was the one being so strong

“I guess” he mumbles sitting om the edge of the bed, she crawls over to him and places a hand on his shoulder “Everything is such a mess”

“I’m sorry” she blurts out, he frowns “I don’t mean to make your life hell I just want you to understand what your heart is telling you”

“It does, I do know how I feel but Maria she's been through something traumatic and I have a responsibility”

“Can you seriously sit in front of me and say that you love her in the way you love me?”

“I don’t know what to do for the best”

“As I said, last night should have confirmed that for you, this is really starting to sound like a broken record”

“I’m sorry, this is really tearing me up, I just want to talk to someone who understands me, who understands everything I’m going through”

“There’s Chelle, there are your parents…although I don’t think I would like to receive support off your mother” she muses and pulls a face causing him to chuckle “You have to decide what you want, I cant decide that for you”

“I know and I'm not asking you to, I'm not” he smiles slightly “You get me, and I don’t know you understand everything”

“Come here” she whispers cupping his face in her hands, she shifts over so her legs were dangling off the bed so she was sat beside him, she pulls him into her chest “Everything's going to be ok”

“I feel so lost but you make me feel safe and at home” 

“I love you” she brings his head up and plants a delicate kiss onto his lips “Are you staying?”

“Yeah” he nods, she peels his jacket off and chucks it onto the chair in the corner of the room and whilst she did that he undressed

“Why do you love me?” he asks her, she bites her lip not wanting to reveal her true emotions as she valued the control

“Because you’re caring and compassionate, you know me and I love you for you, when you walk in the room my heart skips a beat, my body shivers and that’s because I love you for you, I have ever since the first day we met, Leebugs”

“Leebugs” he muses “Where did all that time go eh?”

“Who knows?” she chuckles slightly “But there's one thing I do know and that’s ever since we shared that first ciggy I knew you were the one”

“Now there's a scary thought if ever there was one” he smiles at her she smiles at him, his hand cupped her cheek and he kisses her full of passion and love 

“If you’re not in the right headspace we don’t have to” she whispers dropping her gaze to wear his hand was rubbing the side of her thigh

“I want to” he confirms leaning in to kiss her again, she moans into the kiss and he pulls her in closer causing her to whimper at the hardness of his erection pressed against her inner thigh

He trailed his finger up her inner thigh gently scratching at her skin until he reached the heat which radiated from above, she murmured something incomprehensible causing him to smile at the effect he had on her.

She writhed slightly in anticipation as he bunched her nightdress in the middle of her torso, the roughness of his fingers cause involuntary goosebumps to cover her skin. He trailed his finger and hooked it through the band of her thong and he pulled it off gently, she immediately moved her hands and tugged his boxers off his body. She shifted one of her legs over his middle and the other under his body to hold him in place. They worked to remove her nightdress which still remained bunched together in the middle of her torso.

She gripped the base of his penis and poised it to her entrance and with one roll of their hips, he was fully sheathed inside of her. Their lips connected again ever so passionate and slow whilst they rocked together in a gentle and loving pace it really was the case of them against the world. 

She was moaning into his mouth and likewise for him into hers. His fingertips were skimming over her back, scratching lightly at her silky smooth skin causing the hairs on her arms to stand up at the sensation. 

They continued to rock together for quite some time, he was sliding in and out of her effortlessly with a sense of grace and politeness for allowing him to see her in this state. She rolled her hips in a more circular way every time the base of his penis brushing her just where she needed him.

Her moans became more breathy and shallow indicating she was close to her release. He was right as her body tensed and her toes curled, her head was thrown back by the sheer impact of her orgasm causing him to hold her in place and thrust into her contracting walls. He sighed lustfully and surrendered himself to her. He was home…


	3. 29th August 2018: The Proposed Business Meeting

Tedious was a way to describe or a literal nightmare? She wasn't entirely sure and she genuinely thought she was doing the right thing. Yes it was just a kiss but that was fine it was a heat of the moment thing, not such a big deal but the more she was around him the more she was falling in love. Every minute, every hour of the day, her love for Peter Barlow was increasing and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed this factory and she needed it to feel like she was worth something but with Peter being her investor it really was stressing her out because the more he was there the more she was learning to trust him again and the more she was allowing her feelings for Peter to develop again, and that was a scary thought in itself.

The day went well, as well as it could with Michelle's annoying comments about Peter existing in her factory. She knew her friend was just trying to look out for her but in reality? She really was starting to get on Carla's nerves but Michelle knew she was up to something and that was entirely true, she just guessed that some people knew her too well. It started off well, Peter was out from under her feet for the morning so it didnt feel like he was stepping on her toes, but the appeal came when she wanted to interview a Tina look-a-like machinist, Michelle was ultimately suspicious and so be it, but she needed to know if Peter could be trusted again. She didnt know if it was the love which she had in her heart for the man telling her to do this or if it was just some sort of mind game into seeing if he could be trusted, either way, she really didnt know.

Of course, when it came to Peter interviewing the machinist, she didnt really know what to conclude, she left the ball entirely in his court to make the deicison after all, she wanted him to still seem keen in running the place and if she was to do that then surely he would stick around long enough for one of the loans to go through from the bank that way she could afford to buy him out and not be lumbered with an unknown business partner which she really didnt want. Peter, of course, didnt choose the Tina look-a-like which made Carla question everything, she really didnt know what to think anymore about Peter, even after her little stunt she really did feel like he couldnt be trusted still, everything felt so raw all of a sudden.

"I dont suppose you noticed how much Carina looked like a Mediterranean version of Tina McIntyre?"

"No, I hadn't noticed" her voice wavers as she looks into his eyes, the eyes which she once adored, the eyes which she once saw the love she felt for him reflecting back into her

"Because the last thing either of us need is a daily reminder of the biggest mistake of my life...not now that I've worked so hard to become a better man since then" he looks into her eyes, she's staring back at him, she swallows hard, she knew what was coming, he leans forward and brushes his lips against hers, she pulls back

"Sorry" he states she smiles at him, she places her hand so it was cupping his left cheek, she leans up to kiss him again, her tongue skims along his lips, their eyes connecting again, she pulls away for breath

"I'm sorry" she responds looking up into his eyes, he stares back at her frowning "For playing mind games, I do want you I just dont know if I can trust you"

"I understand" he whispers cupping her cheek, he leans in to kiss her again his tongue swirling around hers causing her to moan into the kiss "I understand you completely"

"I'm falling for you Peter, faster than I can stop" she wipes her eyes, he cups her cheek and they kiss again, their tongues swirling around each other "I dont know what to do" she replies breathlessly causing Peter to pull away and examine her

"Come here," he says bringing her in for a hug, she sighs "We have all the time in the world"

"I dont know if I can ever trust you again" she whimpers, he rests his forehead against hers, he places his hands on the small of her back

"I know I messed up big-time before, I swear it won't happen again" he responds sadly, she saw the pain reflected in his eyes "I promise I have changed and I promise I will never hurt you again"

"I dont know if I can believe it, I feel so torn" she replies, she leans up to kiss him, her tongue poking eagerly at the seam of his lips she gasps at the feeling of his hand reaching down her jeans to give her arse a squeeze, she shifts herself up onto the desk as they continue to kiss

"Let me show how much I love you" he kisses her again she nods drabbing fistfuls of the shirt he was wearing, she sheds his tie from his body and she blindly undoes the button on his shirt "Stop"

"What? Why? I thought-" she starts but is stopped by one of Peter's fingers pressed to her lips

"It's not you, it's just I want to do this properly, no quickies on the factory floor or on your desk, plus the workers will be back soon" he sighs as she leans up to kiss him again knowing the moment would soon pass and she would regret it

"Um" she looks around aimlessly "Roy's at mine"

"Yeah my dad and Si are at mine as well" he responds biting his lip, he glances to the diary "I know, do you have your car keys?"

"Yeah?" she frowns placing them in his hands "Why?"

"Because we now have a business meeting"

She laughed at his confession to their proposed business meeting. He could tell that she wanted him and that he wanted her, she could tell from the prominent bulge of his jeans as he drove her car. She couldnt help but tease him by placing her hand on his thigh, her fingers lightly skimming over his bulge causing him to moan, she was convinced that he would crash her car at some point. He didnt know where he was going but they managed to make it to a secluded car park and it wasn't long before Carla had climbed over onto Peter's seat and straddled him, she just didnt know if she was making the biggest mistake of her life yet but if she was going to get some good sex out of it she was hardly going to complain about the situation. Peter already worked on pushing the seat as far back as he could, Carla's heels were already off and she was working on undoing his shirt fully whilst he peeled her leather jacket off.

"Get on with it" he moans causing her to snort and roll her hips against his "Baby, you're going to finish me off before I even get close to you"

"That would be a bit messy" she pulls a face as he pulls at her shirt causing him to rid it, he unclasps her bra, her hips still actively rolling against his jeans "If 'Chelle ever found out about this business meeting"

"She'd bury my body in the woods" he moans, she shifts around and undoes the belt buckle on his trousers before undoing the trousers themselves and ridding them from his body, he helps her rid his boxers 

"This is a one-off ok? I need time to think" she replies taking her trousers off causing him to nod, she peels her thong off and gasps at the cool air against her hot centre, she straddles him

"Come here" he kisses her again, his tongue swirling around hers, he moves to suck on her neck causing a moan, he could feel the heat radiating off her from below, he glides his penis through her folds causing her to grind actively against it 

"Oh my god, I need you so bad" she responds moving a hand down to stimulate herself, her legs begin to tremble he removes her hand but she grabs the base of him and rises up on her legs allowing her to engulf him inch by inch "Peter!"

"I've missed you" he runs a thumb over her bottom lip she begins to roll her hips, he thrusts into her, he tries to compose himself so he didnt release too quickly

"Peter!" she cries causing him to kiss her, she rolls her hips in circular motions on him and he moans her name causing Carla's body to tense "More, please, more...please"

"Calm down" he whispers thrusting up into her again and moaning her name, she cups his face in his hands and he guides his face towards her breasts and takes her nipple into his mouth causing her to cry out

"Close, please!" she screams as uncontrollable waves take over her body, she trembles in his arms, her head was thrown back by the sheer intensity, he watches her causing him to thrust into her spasming walls and soon after his body shudders and he releases, the two sweaty bodies clinging onto each other

"Interesting business meeting" she mumbles into his chest, her head rested on his shoulder, he slides out of her causing a smirk, she glances down "I may need to get the car cleaned as well"

"Yeah probably for the best" he chuckles slightly kissing her again on the lips, she smiles "You did good, for someone who thought they lost their mojo"

"Hmph" she snorts "Yeah it has been a while for me, was kinda craving it watching you walk around in your suit all day"

"Was I slowly turning you on eh?"

"Slowly? I was struggling to compose myself" she smirks not really afraid to admit it anymore "Seriously though we may need to pencil in some more of these business meetings"

"Oh, really? How come?"

"Put it like this Peter Barlow, I hate to make your ego bigger than it already is but, I dont think I could go another day without some action from you, I feel revitalised"

"Hmm I promise I'll make you scream even louder next time and I promise it'll be a hotel" he smirks causing her to slap him on the chest "But I know the deal, I'll be here when you're ready to give things a go when you can finally trust me again"

"That's all I ask, thank you"


	4. 25th December 2011: Who Needs Mistletoe?

She was happy, she had been through the unthinkable and she was happy, she didnt know if she could be happier but she was. She was the definition of happy. Yes she was raped but that didnt stop her from finding all consuming love, she loved Peter and she was finally able to show it, she showed it before but this was different, she could show it to him and he would accept it and it made all the difference having him return it to her. Peter made her feel complete after she felt like she lost everything down to Frank, he really was the definition of her soul mate and she knew they had one bright future ahead of them. Yes, they were having an affair but that was the only negative thing about it and to be honest, she knew the love they had overruled it.

The thing about affairs is that you had to be secretive but she didnt want to be, thats the thing that hurt and she wouldn't have been if Frank didnt exist. She knew the secrecy was the right thing to do and she knew that they would have the rest of their lives to plan for their future to allow their love to blossom even more. She was impressed, Peter treated her with the utmost respect and the trust they had was something that she never thought she would find in a man again not after everything that happened. Of course, she wasn't one for celebrating things but Christmas was special this year because she had the love of Peter, she didnt care about the fancy gifts and she didnt care about celebrating it all she wanted was Peter to make her feel complete and happy and he did just that. Peter bought her the most stunning of necklaces and she was so thankful and he really did know her, it was definitely her taste but there was one thing that was missing and that was Peter himself, she would have loved to spend the whole day with him but he knew he had other priorities and that was fair enough, this needed to be done and she knew there would be other Christmases to spend their time together because she was certain that this was for keeps. 

Her heart ached at not being able to see Peter on Christmas day, after all, it would be an emotional one but he surprised her when she put it to him, he managed to get away from the life of domesticity to spend a couple of hours with her at the factory and it made her day complete.

She waited for what seemed ages and ages and she wondered if he was actually going to come and right at the last minute she did and her heart fluttered with warmth, she immediately greeted him and he attached the necklace around her neck and kiss her skin softly and she was just amazed at how something so simple made her feel so revitalised and erased all the memories of the past few months, she loved him so much and he loved her.

"Mm" she kisses him again he drags his hand through her hair "How long have you got?"

"I've gone for a walk" he whispers leaning in to kiss her again, she smiles into the kiss her tongue swirling around his as he moans "A long walk"

"Oh," she giggles "We best make the most of it then?"

"I agree" he mumbles into her lips their breaths mingling with each other, she drops her bag on the floor they both work on removing each other's coats 

"I thought I was meant to be spending time with you" he grins causing her to smirk and pull at his shirt which she removes with ease 

"Well think of this as connecting more with me" she leans in to kiss him again, he begins to work on removing her top then removing her bra, he cups her breasts and he tweaks her nipples "Oh Peter"

"You like that eh?" he questions as she moans throwing her head back revealing her neck which he ravages with his tongue and lips sucking gently trying not to bruise her milky skin

"I can't wait until I can have you all to myself" she murmurs allowing him to undo her jeans she blindly undoes his trousers whilst he continues to arouse her with his tongue on her skin "Pe'er" she moans stepping out of her trousers, Peter following, he lifts her up and walks her over to Michelle's desk, he sits down and she straddles him, her breasts crushing against his chest

"Oh baby" he moans at the grinding motions she was doing with her hips as she kissed him, he trails his fingers up her inner thighs, she shudders briefly, he pulls away but she just takes his hand and places it back down on her thigh, she continues to kiss him

"Please" she whimpers, he brushes his fingers over her underwear feeling the satin material dampen under his touch, she blushes slightly before gasping at the feeling of Peter's hands in her underwear, he plays with her folds a bit which heightens her need, she rolls her hips frantically against his hand, her underwear soaked as a result, he removes the garment from her body

"You need me eh?" he whispers as she nods before moaning as his fingers delicately brushing her clit, she bucks her hips needing him, they work together to remove his boxers and he rubs his penis through her folds, her body trembling in anticipation

"Please, Pe'er, please" she replies breathlessly struggling to control herself, she was on the verge of tears at how much she needed to feel him in her, she needed him so badly, she grips the base of him and poises him at her entrance "Peter" she scolds as he purposely ignores her pleas

"You're beautiful you know that?" he replies quietly watching her tilt her head back in annoyance, she tries to grind against him to get some relief but he takes her by surprise and pushes into her causing her to scream 

"Yes, right there!" she cries out rolling her hips against him, he thrusts into her causing her to moan, her hands move to his hair and they moan together, their lips colliding in passion and exhilaration, he reaches his hand down to stimulate her to bring her to orgasm she eventually cries out and trembles around him and rolls her lips gently against him as he thrusts into her again and again in a repetitive motion, he shudders and releases into her shooting his load directly into her causing her to mumble something in response, he pulls out following a dribble of their pleasure to follow, she smirks slightly having perked up

"Oops" he responds with a shrug she chuckles kissing him again "Michelle's not going to be happy"

"We'll just have to clean up afterwards" she smirks kissing him again causing them to moan together, their tongues searching for one another's she nibbles on his lips and he picks her up and places her on the bottom step of the factory staircase, she lifts her legs up causing him to enter her again she moans

"Oh god" she moves her hand down to her clit causing Peter to ravish her with his eyes as he thrusts into her again she whimpers every now and then

"You're amazing" he breaths out but he was taken off guard when she took control, she pushed him to lie down on the cool factory floor, both of them gasping at the coolness of the concrete beneath them, she straddles him again and pushes him into her as she bounces vigorously up and down on his cock, twisting and turning, clamping her internal muscles around him trying everything to bring herself to the brink again

"I'm close" she murmurs causing her to pick up her speed, Peter was sure she couldnt go any faster but she did and she finally cried out and released again the waves of pleasure overtaking and controlling her body into the place which only a few others saw, he rolls her over and she finds the energy to wrap her legs around him again, he thrusts into her 

"Harder!" she cries as he does what he's told, pumping into her as she gasps in response at every motion, his thighs tense and his body shudders against her, he releases again the both of them curling up on the factory floor together as they recover from their motions

"Mm" she grumbles in incoherently "I love you so much, baby"

"I love you too" he responds bringing her into his body she blindly reaches out for her coat to drape over them both "Michelle's going to kill you for using her chair"

"She'll get over it, it'll need a good cleaning though" she chuckles causing him to roll his eyes "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" he response briefly resting his head against hers as they take in each other's appearance "Who needs mistletoe eh?"

"Yeah...when you have a lover already..."


	5. 12th August 2019: That Lay-By

The warm summers day made it excruciating to be in the cab much longer, Carla opened the window and allowed the air to lap around her hair, allowing it to get all tangled and knotted but she didnt mind, the head was just too much. She smiled at the thought of Peter's lips pressed against hers, the way their tongues swirled together and the way he gripped onto her hip with such a gentle prominence made her overwhelmed with arousal and seduction. She needed him and she needed him now which led to their rather quick getaway in the back of Peter's cab to the lay-by at which he suggested was the only place they could get it on without being interrupted.

"Seriously?" Carla questions, Peter smirks driving a little further into the lay-by so they were shielded by some of the greenery "Got to make sure we're shielded I guess"

"Well we wouldn't want any people having a nose would we" Peter replies as if it was obvious, Carla just pouts her lips "We might want to get in the back though?"

"Oh, why? Is there more room?" she teases unclipping her seat belt, she immediately slides onto his lap whilst he pulls the lever to move his seat back

"Tinted windows" he smirks glancing into the back of the car, Carla kisses him on the lips to shut him up, her tongue swirling and her hips rolling onto his, he peels her coat off her and they continue to kiss, he cups her face and pulls her away from him "Are you ok?"

"Of course" Carla whispers returning to kiss him, he moans feeling her fingers scratch up his back as she removes his jumper whilst he works on her clothes as well leaving her top half-naked, her garments falling to on to the floor of the car

"You're beautiful" he murmurs kissing her neck, the softness of his lips on her skin arousing her gently, he plants kisses down her chest and takes her nipple into his mouth causing her to moan softly all whilst she fiddles with his belt and trousers, they work together to remove them, she grasps him through his boxers causing a gasp "Tease"

"Shut it" she smirks removing them, she moans feeling Peter run his hand down her back and under her leggings until he removes them, he sighs lustfully over the situation, his fingers remove the thong which was stuck to her body; they were both naked now

"Get inside of me" she smiles returning to kiss him, their tongues mingling together, their breaths dancing in and out of each other's mouths as they moan, she rolls her hips, his dick being massaged by her folds causing her to moan, she eagerly grabs his shaft and kneels up allowing him to sink down onto it

"Baby" he whispers cupping her cheek as she begins to roll her hips down onto his pelvis, he thrusts up into her causing her to moan and whimper "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly as she feels him shift in and out of her with every motion they did, she rakes her fingers through his hair tugging at it gently "I need more"

"Let me feel you" he kisses her on the lips, she whimpers throwing her head back, he runs his fingers up her thigh and to where she craved him all whilst she continued to roll her hips and tug at his hair

"Yes!" she screams feeling him circle her where she needed, his lips mould to her collarbone and he sucks on her milky skin whilst he plays with her clit, punishing it aggressively until she couldnt hold off any longer

"Close?" he whispers seductively into her ear, she whimpers as her legs begin to tremble, she speeds up her motions even more causing him to kiss her on the lips, their tongues dancing with each other's as she lets go, her body trembling under his touch, he holds her in place just in case she fell

"Oh my...Peter, I..." she trails off resting her forehead against his, he continues to thrust into her whilst she recovers until his thighs tensed and he released into her, she hums at the warmth in her body whilst she lazily rests her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispers tiredly, she mumbles something incoherently but he held her like he always did, the sweat dripping off their bodies "This is for keeps baby, for keeps..."


	6. 20th November 2020: Inside Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seems kind of familiar maybe I didn't publish it before...

None of them could hold each other's gaze, none of them could believe the events fo the day. Peter ending up in the hospital, Carla sleeping with his nephew, that would be enough to finish him off if he knew the truth but it was just a wreckless mistake a stupid let alone dangerous. Harsh words were thrown around this room too often, the way he was talking about their daughter, the daughter she carried for that short time whilst he was having it off with the babysitter, it hurt to think about how much she didnt mean to him, how much something they created out of love, so she thought, was no longer here, was dead and he just couldnt care about it.

He found out about her mistake, the infidelity and the lies, the only problem is she didnt feel free from them because she didnt say who she slept with only that it was some random bloke, not his nephew, she really didnt want to have to tell him, she cared so much about him and in this moment he was vulnerable and she didnt want to finish him off like that, he wouldn't survive this and thats what she hated how this little thing could jeopardise his health as well as the entirety of their relationship. She was stupid and she knew it.

She watched as he took another couple of his pills from the prescription which he got from the hospital unable to dring herself to speak about the current situation without herself ending up in tears. She watched him flick the kettle on and watched him grab some mugs from the cupboard, he soon placed a mug down in front of her both of them unable to figure out where they went from here.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to" he smiles lopsidedly gesturing for her to stand up which she does, he grabs her waist and pulls her onto his lap "I just want you close to me"

"I really am sorry" she gulps still unable to look at him in the eye knowing how much her deceit was eating them both up "I can still go-"

"Dont" he kisses her on the forehead, she begins to cry again and so does he "Dont blame yourself, blame me-"

"That's not fair, I should have just realised that you were lashing out, I did...sorry I just dont know anymore" she pinches the bridge of her nose and hums slightly "Look I'm going to go for a lie-down, I have a splitting headache"

"Yeah you look tired, I should probably sleep as well" he smiles watching her get off his lap, he glances to the whiskey on the side table and sighs slightly, Carla bites her lip and bends down in front of him offering a small smile

"You can do this" she smiles taking his hands, he nods sadly causing her to pull him up gently into her arms "I have so much faith in you baby and whatever happens then...we'll get through it"

"You're amazing you know that?" he smiles standing up and taking her hand, he leads her up the stairs into the bedroom she begins to undress, she gingerly swipes one of Peter's old t-shirts and chucks it over her body before reaching up under the t-shirt and taking her bra off "Come here" he beckons her over, she bites her lip and folds her arms across her body insecurely but she eventually walks into his body breathing in the scent of his bare skin

"I'm so sorry" she whimpers as the tears start again, he cups her face in his hands and wipes her tears with the pads of his thumbs

"You're beautiful Carla, I love you so much I'm not going to let some stupid mistake ruin us, I'm not because when I think about the mistakes I made...last time... I was so much worse, I've done so much worse than you baby, dont blame yourself blame me"

"Well you don't control me Peter" she replies quietly "It was my choice to sleep with...him"

"I know but please, after all the things I said to you, after all the times I hurt you with those words I said, I'm so sorry for making you feel like you had to get it back at me, but I deserved it didnt i-"

"No stop, this...we're both to blame, I just want to move on" she whispers, he tilts her face up so that their eyes can meet, he leans in to kiss her she reciprocates and their lips massage each other, she pulls him into her body before pulling away "We shouldn't, it's too soon, I want to but...I dont want to make mistakes"

"Let's just get into bed" he suggests, she nods slowly sliding under the covers on her side of the bed, Peter gets in as well they both lie on their backs staring at the ceiling, she feels him take her hand "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too. How have we got here? I feel like we've changed"

"Me too" he admits glancing to her briefly before staring at the ceiling again "I dont know how we got here love, I just want to try and fix us, we're meant to be together you and me and no ones going to tear us apart, not a stupid mistake"

"Why didnt you speak to me then?"

"Pride" he admits, she bites her lip forcing her eyes shut as she tries to control her emotions "Not wanting to seem weak in front of you, I should have spoken to you, I know that now"

"We're meant to be at that meeting" she states glancing to Peter who glances back at her, he shakes his head the fear very prevalent in his eyes "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I just...come here" she whispers bringing him into her body and cradling his head against her chest and hushing him gently as he sobs "It's ok to show emotions, you're not weak, never in my eyes, never"

"I feel it though"

"It's just a bump in the road" she reassures him breathing in the scent of his hair raking her fingers through it gently to calm him "We'll get through it together, look at me" she says and he looks up at her "I love you more than the world, more than I love myself most of the time"

"I dont know how" he admits "All I seem to do is drain you, hurt you when I lash out the way you couldnt look at me back then, I never ever want to make you feel like that again"

"Peter I understand" she smiles at him, he leans up to kiss her cupping the back of her head as they kiss, she pulls away "It was a mistake lets just start again ok, we can do this, I love you so much and I'm not throwing this away, you're going to get better, we're going to learnt to trust each other as well as ourselves again then we will be happy, together" she states firmly as his lips mould onto hers she reciprocates with equal passion, both of them moaning into their kiss, she rolls on top of him

They continue to kiss, his hands skimming up the old shirt she had on which was covering her body, they trail up her back and back down again gripping the fabric, she pulls away to allow him to remove it from her body. Their mouths reunite and they moan together making sure that they both give out on the passion, they both craved the love, they had both been craving it for so long, to feel loved by one another. He rolls her over onto her back and she removes his boxers which he had on. Carla throws her legs around his middle, their lips still connecting in a passionate dance none of them could comprehend, she feels him rub his length against her knickers until he seizes the opportunity to remove them.

She cups his face in her hands for confirmation and he pushes into her causing a loud moan. He begins to thrust into her, kissing her chest, kissing her neck, and making her feel the love he should have provided her with all this time. Her hands were raking through his hair tugging at it to spur him on, to make him do something, to make him make her release. 

Peter was whispering in her ear, feeling her back arch as his fingers skim up her sides, her body pressing into his, he doesn't lose his rhythm wanting to prolong it as long as possible even though the both of them should be resting. He hears her whimper which meant she was close and that she was about to lose her bearings. Her knuckles were white as they gripped onto the bedsheets, she felt her stomach tense and her back arch more prominently. He heard her let out a loud moan as she released, her body weakening ever so slightly as she mumbles something causing him to capture her lips in his; his thighs shuddered and he released as well, collapsing onto her sweaty body, he cups her right jaw and looks up at her whilst he slides out of her.

"I'm sorry" she lets out a strained sob, he hushes her gently and finds the strength to shuffle up the bed and hold her close to him 

"Dont" he whispers kissing her on the forehead, she grasps his body and holds him as he holds her as well "Let's not talk about it anymore, let's move on now"

"Easier said than done"

"It's worth a try"


End file.
